Into the Woods
by Nakaa-chan
Summary: La forêt a toujours appelé Arthur, mais où cela le mènera-t-il ? ... "Que fais-tu ici ...?"


Hello, hello !

Ça faisait un moment que j'avais rien écrit, moi ! Et dire que j'ai mille et une choses à faire, dont réviser mon Histoire pour mon Brevet Blaaaanc :( Voilà donc à quoi je perds mon temps, la nuit, j'écris des histoires chelous sur la Kirkland Family !

En fait, à la base je voulais écrire sur Scotland, mais j'ai fini par partir sur lui et England. J'ai été très inspirée par Into the Woods par Cilla Jane !

Petites précisions, au cas où …:

Arthur : Angleterre

Allistor : Ecosse

Sean : Irlande du Nord

Aaron : Pays de Galles

Les autres frères de la Kirkland Family sont mentionnés, mais pas nommés, on est vraiment centré sur Arthur et Allistor !

Sur ce, bonne lectuure :)

* * *

Je m'appelle Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Je vis avec mon grand frère Allistor dans notre maison près de la forêt. Il travaille à la ville, mais reste ici pour s'occuper de moi. J'ai trois autres frères, mais ils sont tous partis les uns après les autres. Allistor dit que c'est ça les familles : au début tout le monde s'aime et ne se voit pas vivre sans les autres, puis peu à peu, chaque membre s'éloigne de ses frères, et les oublie lentement. Il dit aussi que dès que j'aurai enfin dix huit ans, il partira vivre à la ville et que j'aurai qu'à me débrouiller tout seul. Il a l'air un peu rustre comme ça, mais en vérité, je crois qu'il est triste que notre famille se soit peu à peu décomposée.

"Hep, tu crois aller où comme ça ?"  
Tout à coup, une main se referme sur mon col et me soulève en l'air.  
"Je vais me promener, je réponds.  
- Où ça ? Fait mon frère, puisque c'était lui.  
- Dans la forêt.  
- Dans la forêt ? Il rit, moqueur. À force d'aller traîner là bas, tu vas finir bouffé par les loups à ton premier pas un peu trop loin dans les bois !  
- Mais non, t'inquiète pas, je …  
- Moi, inquiet ? Petit con, j'espère que les corbeaux te bouffent enfin pour que je puisse me barrer d'ici !"  
Il plante ses yeux verts sombres dans les miens et continue :  
"Tu sais ce que c'est que d'être le putain d'aîné dans une famille ? Ça veut dire que tout le monde peut faire sa vie et tenter sa chance pendant que toi, tu dois te coltiner le petit dernier qui est trop faiblard pour vivre tout seul. Et ce petit connard de faiblard de cadet, c'est toi."

Son visage est à quelques centimètres du mien quand il me souffle ces mots. Son haleine sent la bière à plein nez.

"Enfin, puisque tu as décidé d'aller crever avec tes potes imaginaires, vas-y, c'est pas moi qui vais te retenir. On dîne dans une heure. Si t'es pas là au bon moment, pas de repas pour toi. Compris ?"  
Je hoche la tête et il me relâche. Je retombe lourdement sur le sol. Il se détourne tandis que j'empoigne mon vieux sac et que je le passe par dessus mon épaule.  
"À tout à l'heure", je lance en ouvrant la porte.  
Je le vois qui, le dos tourné, lève une main en l'air pour me faire signe de dégager en vitesse. Je m'exécute et, quand je referme la porte derrière moi, le souffle du vent et l'odeur des pins autour de moi me font immédiatement sourire.

Vite, j'avance, ma cape verte comme les feuillages flotte dans mon dos. Elle est vieille et râpée, mais n'en est pas moins chaude. Je passe devant Ewen, notre seul et unique cheval. C'est un Frison, mais il est fort comme un Shire, et rapide comme un Pur Sang Anglais. Il secoue la tête quand je le dépasse et frotte la terre de son sabot. Je lui réponds par un sourire et enfin, traverse mon passage entre les premiers buissons. Les premiers grands pins, d'un vert si profond qu'ils en sont presque noir. L'herbe sous mes pieds est fraîche, un peu humide, comme les grandes fougères qui semblent me montrer le chemin vers les profondeurs des bois.  
J'inspire profondément, ici je suis bien. Je suis comme chez moi, à ma place. Je lève les yeux vers les hautes branches, qui s'élèvent vers le ciel comme des milliers de petites mains qui chercheraient à effleurer les nuages.  
Plus j'avance, plus l'atmosphère se fait mystérieuse, et plus le bruissement des feuilles se transforme peu à peu en murmures.  
"Arthur … Me souffle la bruyère quand je passe à côté d'elle.  
- Arthur … Disent les fleurs des sous bois.  
- Arthur … Lancent les oiseaux dans les branches.  
- Arthur … M'appellent en coeur les arbres sombres.  
- Arthur … Fait la forêt elle-même pour m'inviter en son âme."  
Je ralentis le pas.  
"Me voilà", je dis à la forêt.  
Les feuilles et les branchages sont doucement balancés par le vent. Ils dansent pour m'accueillir. Alors je les accompagne et commence à tourner avec eux, dans la brise joyeuse du vent.  
"Arthur."  
Une voix, soudain, se détache des autres. Je m'arrête dans ma danse.  
"Oui ?  
- Arthur … Sais-tu ce qui se cache plus loin ?  
- Non. Qu'y a-t-il ?"  
Les arbres ont arrêté de chanter et de danser, ils laissent leur frère parler.  
"Peut être devrais-tu me suivre, en ce cas.  
- Mais …"  
Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'un hiboux aux yeux perçants et au plumage comme l'écorce surgit d'entre les branchages et s'enfonce plus loin.  
"Viens …" Souffle-t-il en se posant sur une branche à quelques mètres de là.  
Alors je m'avance, il s'envole et je cours à sa suite.  
"Arthur … Soufflent encore les arbres. Viens, viens …"  
Mais le vieux hiboux avance si vite. Mes pas ne le suivent plus, je cours mais rêverais de voler. Dans ma course effrénée, je perds mon vieux sac de toile. Tant pis, me dis-je, pour l'instant je ne pense qu'à suivre l'oiseau.

Cependant, bien vite je perds aussi sa trace, et me retrouve plus loin que je n'étais jamais allé.

"Arthur, Arthur … Répètent les arbres, imperturbables.  
- J'ai perdu mon sac, leur dis-je, et il fait sombre ici, je voudrais retourner vers la lisière de la forêt, comment faire ?" Je leur demande.  
Ils se taisent un instant, murmurent entre eux dans un bruissement puis finissent par me montrer un chemin du bout de leur branches.  
"Êtes vous sûrs ? Ce chemin par là ne s'enfonce-t-il pas encore plus profondément ?"  
Ils ne répondent pas. Les arbres, une fois qu'ils ont pris une décisions, sont difficiles à influencer.  
"Arbres, mon frère m'a dit de rentrer vite, il me semble que la route soit de l'autre côté. Je vous ai déjà parlé de mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez, il voudrait paraître fort et dur, mais il est en vérité quelqu'un de très gentil !"  
C'est vrai, je leur ai déjà beaucoup parlé d'Allistor. Il est comme les chats sauvages, qui gonflent leur pelage pour paraître plus puissants. Mais les chats des bois me parlent aussi quelques fois, et ils ne sont pas si méchants, contrairement à ce que m'avaient dit les musaraignes.

"Arthur, Arthur …" Reprennent tout à coup les arbres, comme pour me sortir de mes pensées.  
Je lève la tête. Ils ne me montrent plus aucun chemin, et le ciel, là-haut, entre les branches s'assombrit peu à peu. À force de rêvasser, je m'attarde. Je crois que je ne mangerai pas ce soir.  
Alors je fais demi tour. Je marche d'un pas rapide.  
"Arthur, Arthur …"  
J'espère que j'ai pris la bonne direction.  
"Arthur, Arthur, Arthur …"  
Les murmures des arbres s'intensifient.  
"Où vas-tu Arthur ?" Demande soudain une voix.  
Je m'arrête net. Serait-ce le vieux hiboux ?  
"Je rentre chez moi, Hiboux, le ciel s'assombrit !  
- Ah oui ?"  
Une tête surgit alors d'entre les buissons. Un visage au pelage roux et aux yeux jaunes en amandes.  
"Renard !  
- N'est-on pourtant pas mieux ici ? Il y a tellement de choses à voir dans la Forêt, susurre-t-il en me tournant autour.  
- Je le crois, Renard, mais …  
- Oublie tes contraintes, Humain, n'as-tu pas déjà songé à venir vivre parmi nous pour toujours ? Ne serait-ce pas tellement plus agréable que ta vie parmi les Hommes ?"  
Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, son regard perce le mien. Renard est inquiétant, quelques fois.  
"Si ta réponse n'est pas immédiate, c'est que ton coeur a choisi d'être ici, malgré ta tête, influencée par ton frère. Viens donc, Arthur. Viens."  
Sans réfléchir, je fais ce qu'il dit. Il avance d'un pas rythmé à travers les bois. Je ne saurais dire si nous allons vers l'orée de la forêt ou vers ses plus grandes profondeurs.  
"N'aie crainte, Arthur …"  
Ses mots m'apaisent. Je le suis. Où va-t-on ?  
"Où va-t-on, Renard ?  
- Là où est ta place, là où repose ton âme."  
Je réfléchis à ses paroles. Peut être a-t-il raison ? Peut être que tout serait mieux si je restais ici, avec les arbres, le vent, et les animaux pour me tenir compagnie. Allistor l'a dit, personne ne voudra jamais de moi à la ville, et je le retiens chez nous, là où n'est certainement pas sa place. Si la mienne est dans les sous bois, et la sienne entre bois sculpté et pierre taillée, alors qui sommes-nous pour nous retenir entre deux monde ? J'ai compris.  
"Merci, Renard !" dis-je, mais il n'est déjà plus là.

Les arbres ont repris leur danse maintenant, et ils sont accompagnés des fougères, de la mousse au sol, même des pierres, des écureuils, des mulots, et des lucioles qui viennent d'apparaître. Je ris et danse avec eux, tourbillonne, calque mes pas sur leurs battements de coeur.  
Sans le réaliser, j'avance, j'avance. Je tourne, profite du souffle du vent sur mon visage, puis tout à coup réalise. Les mulots, les musaraignes, les souris, les écureuils. Ils sont partis, cachés dans leurs trous. La fougère et les pierres se sont endormis et les arbres se sont figés. Ils écoutent, à l'affût. Je leur jette des regards, j'espère qu'ils me soufflent discrètement la raison de l'arrêt de notre fête. Mais non, ils se taisent.  
Et soudain, je le vois. Lui. Son pelage est gris comme la chouette Lapone, ses yeux jaunes brillent dans l'obscurité, comme ses dents aiguisées qui dépassent de ses babines.

"Qui t'a permis de venir ici, Arthur ?"

* * *

Il est tard, maintenant. Il ne rentre pas. J'ai mangé tout seul il y a déjà deux heures. Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique, bon sang ?! Il verra quand il rentrera, je vais lui apprendre ce que c'est que le respect.  
_S'il rentre un jour,_ me souffle une voix au fond de moi.  
Et merde, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?! Arthur. Le plus jeune, le plus libre aussi, malgré les apparences. Il a toujours été bizarre, ce gosse. Il passe ses journées à traîner dans la forêt, il me dit qu'il parle aux arbres. Aux arbres ! Est-ce qu'il se sent seul ? Peut-être que je devrais l'emmener plus souvent en ville pour qu'il se fasse des amis. Peut-être que je devrais rentrer plus tôt. Peut-être que je devrais plus lui parler, plus l'écouter. Peut-être que je devrais être plus gentil avec lui. J'ai jamais été fait pour être le grand frère, de toute façon. Je suis un solitaire, moi. Les potes, la joie, les sentiments, tout ça … J'ai du mal. Un espèce de vieux loup. Arthur dit que je suis comme ses potes, les chats de la forêt. J'avoue que je l'ai pas super bien pris sur le coup. On peut même dire qu'il l'a pas vu venir celle qu'il a prise dans la gueule. "Ça lui fera les pattes !" je me suis dit sur le coup. Maintenant qu'il est bientôt minuit et qu'il traîne tout seul dans la forêt, je réalise qu'il mériterait d'être écouté, quelques fois.  
C'est pour ça qu'il a un grain, c'est à cause de moi. Parce que c'est certain qu'il y a un truc de pas net chez lui. Je me voile la face depuis toujours, mais c'est vrai. Sean l'avait remarqué dès le début, lui.  
Je sais pas quoi faire. Il est grand maintenant, en même temps. Il doit vivre ses aventures, toutes ces conneries … Demain matin, Aaron doit passer. J'ai qu'à dire que quand il arrivera, si Arthur est pas revenu, je pars à sa recherche.  
Mais quand même, si il est vraiment perdu, une nuit tout seul dans la forêt, c'est dangereux. Les loups, c'est pas des conneries, ça. Y'en a tout un tas. Et si il se faisait vraiment bouffé ? De ma faute, ce serait. Et ça, je sais que je pourrai pas me le pardonner.  
Alors j'en peux plus, j'attrape ma cape bleu foncé toute râpée et tellement vieille qu'elle est presque plus utile, et je sors.

Je m'approche de Ewen, notre cheval. Un vieux Frison, qui a été fort et rapide, il y a longtemps. Mais maintenant, il s'approche de la fin, je le vois. Quand il mourra, Arthur sera triste, il l'adore. Je suis sûr qu'il va pleurer ce petit con.  
Ewen secoue la tête, souffle, martèle le sol de ses sabots.  
"Ouais, ouais, je comprends que t'aies pas envie de bouger de là, vieux. Mais ton Arthur s'est paumé dans la forêt, je dis à la bête en l'enfourchant. Alors on part le retrouver."  
En selle, je talonne le ventre de mon cheval, et on part au trot. On arrive devant le trou entre les buissons qui sert de passage à Arthur. Rien à foutre, de son joli petit tunnel, je passe à travers en forçant le passage. Manque de pot, y'a des ronces. Ewen passe difficilement, mais on entre finalement dans la forêt. Il fait encore plus froid dans les sous bois que près de la maison, et il fait tellement sombre … Je plisse les yeux pour espérer voir quelque chose, et force Ewen à rester au trot. C'est pas prudent de se dépêcher, je sais bien, mais quand je vois l'atmosphère menaçante qu'il y a ici, je flippe sérieusement pour Arthur. Un poids vient s'installer sur mon coeur. Putain, il va crever et ce sera de ma faute !  
On avance, j'ai jamais été aussi loin dans la forêt. Les arbres, les plantes, tout ça, bruissent avec le vent. De jour, ça doit être beau ; de nuit, c'est pesant.  
"Arthur ! Je crie. Arthuuur ! Arthuuur !"  
Je frissonne, et Ewen trébuche sur quelque chose. Je baisse la tête. Le sac de Arthur ?!  
Et merde, où es-tu Arthur ?!  
"Arthuuur ! C'est moi ! Viens !" Je crie, et ma voix a un peu tremblé.  
Je me sens con, je sers à rien. Il doit être hyper loin, maintenant, il a eu tout son temps pour se barrer le plus profondément possible.  
"Allistor …" J'entends tout à coup.  
Je me retourne. Personne. Je dois bien l'avouer, je flippe.  
"Allistor, Allistor …"  
Je me sens tout à coup très vulnérable sur mon cheval, en hauteur, à la vue de tous.  
"Vous êtes qui ?! Je réplique tout à coup, sur la défensive, en essayant de me donner un air menaçant.  
- Allistor … Tu cherches Arthur …  
- Oui ! Oui, où il est ce petit con ?  
- Arthur … Allistor …  
- Grouillez-vous ! Où il est ?! Et vous êtes qui, d'abord ?! Montrez vous !"  
J'ai peur.  
"Arthur … Arthur … Allistor … Allistor est le frère d'Arthur … Arthur …  
- Putain, me faites pas chier ! Et arrêtez de répéter ça !"  
Je sors la dague que j'ai à ma ceinture et la tiens devant moi pour avoir l'air fort.  
"Où. Est. Arthur. Dites-le-moi !  
- Arthur …"  
Tout à coup, un passage semble s'imposer à moi, droit devant. Est-ce que je deviens fou ? Ewen se met à avancer sans que j'aie rien à lui dire. Bizarre, il écoute au doigt et à l'oeil, d'habitude. Puis il avance de plus en plus vite, et les voix autour se font de plus en plus fortes et présentes. J'ai peur.

"Arthur, Allistor, Arthur, Allistor, Arthur, Allistor …"

Tout à coup, Ewen s'arrête net dans sa course. Les voix continuent leur discours répétitif. Je presse le ventre d'Ewen.  
"Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Faut trouver Arthur, avance !"  
Mais rien à faire, il ne bouge pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai peur. Tout à coup, sort des buissons un renard, le poil roux et l'oeil sournois. Ewen pousse un hennissement retentissant, se cabre, et, sur le coup de la surprise, je lâche prise et tombe à la renverse. Cela ne fait qu'attiser la peur du cheval, qui part au grand galop à travers les branchages.  
"NON ! EWEN ! REVIENS !" Je hurle.  
Sans cheval je ne suis plus rien ! Mais mes mots se perdent dans le néant de la nuit, et je me retrouve seul face au renard assis, l'air tranquille, en face de moi.  
Je me lève, lui fais de grands gestes, pensant l'effrayer. Mais non, il me fixe, me mettant presque mal à l'aise, ridicule.  
"Allistor, je suppose …" dit alors une voix se détachant des autres.  
Je fixe le renard en face de moi. J'ai eu l'impression que c'était de lui dont venait la voix. Je deviens fou, ma parole ! Cette forêt a quelque chose de malsain ! Elle a rendu fou mon petit frère, et est en train de me rendre fou moi-même !  
"Tu n'es pas fou, Allistor, dit soudain la voix, d'un calme absolu.  
- Quoi ?  
- Je sais que tu cherches Arthur. Je suis le Renard, et je sais tout de la Forêt."  
Et merde, non, non, non … Je deviens cinglé …! Je respire un grand coup, dans l'espoir de me calmer. Je dois retrouver Arthur au plus vite et me barrer d'ici. Mais j'ai aussi perdu Ewen ! Comment je vais faire ?!  
"Allistor. Ton âme est bien tourmentée.  
- Ta gueule, sale bestiole ! Je crie contre l'animal, qui n'en perd pas moins son air sage.  
- Je peux te mener à Arthur et te sortir de la Forêt, Allistor. Mais mes services ne sont pas gratuits.  
- J'en veux pas de tes services ! Déjà, je devrais même pas te causer ! Je dois partir d'ici, vite !"  
Je me remets à crier :  
"Arthuuuur ! Arthuuuur !"  
Je sens une larme couler sur ma joue. Je suis lamentable. Lamentable.  
"Ne laisse pas la peur emporter ton coeur, jeune Humain", dit la bête.  
Je l'ignore.  
"N'aie crainte, et suis-moi."  
Alors, le renard se lève et fait demi tour, et tout à coup, sa direction me semble la bonne, comme si c'était une évidence depuis le début. Je le suis, comme par automatisme.  
Son pelage roux se détache des nuances de vert de la forêt, et je peux le suivre facilement. Il avance de plus en plus vite, je le suis cependant ; mais quand il se met à courir, j'ai comme l'impression que le monde tourbillonne autour de moi.  
Je vois des yeux qui m'observent à chaque recoin, des murmures se glissent dans mes oreilles, on m'effleure de tous les côtés. Est-ce ce qu'on appelle la folie ?

"Arthur !" Je crie.

Mais ma voix se perd entre les murmures étranges de la forêt.  
Le renard a disparu maintenant, et je cours sans savoir où je vais. À l'aveugle. Soudain, je vois à quelques mètres devant moi un vieux tissu vert, rêche. Il flotte devant moi. Ça me dit quelque chose …  
"Arthur ?! Arthur, c'est toi ?!" Je m'exclame.  
Je cours plus vite, tends le bras, cherche à attraper le tissu, mais ce dernier disparaît entre les buissons.  
Je cours, cours, cours, sans plus m'arrêter, je crie en même temps :  
"ARTHUR !"  
Finalement, je m'écroule, épuisé, à bout de souffle, et j'entends plusieurs voix en parfaite synchronisation articuler tout autour de moi :  
"Qui t'a permis de venir ici, Allistor ?"

* * *

Le soleil froid du petit matin brille dans le ciel tandis que je fends l'air frais vers la maison de mes frères. Allistor, mon grand frère, m'a dit de passer. On doit régler quelques affaires d'argent, rien de bien grave. Il veille sur notre petit frère, Arthur. Un spécimen, celui là, toujours à fouiner dans les coins pas recommandables. Et Allistor qui galère avec son boulot merdique à la cordonnerie, en ville. Si il avait été pris plus jeune, peut-être qu'on aurait bien voulu lui enseigner le métier, peut-être même qu'il serait devenu l'apprenti du patron. Mais il devait s'occuper de nous tous.  
Il va avoir la vie dure et ce sera de notre faute à nous quatre. Je dirais bien que je veux l'aider, mais j'essaye déjà de me garder en vie, alors va falloir qu'il se débrouille.  
Il y arrivera. Allistor est capable de tout. C'est notre grand frère.  
Tiens, ils avaient un cheval avant, non ? Il était vieux, cela dit, il doit être mort. Mais je vois des empreintes de sabots dans la boue. Elles mènent vers la forêt.  
Ça me rappelle quand Arthur se faufilait dans son petit passage pour s'échapper vers les sous bois. D'ailleurs, où est ce tunnel ? Je ne le retrouve plus. La lisière de la forêt semble infranchissable aujourd'hui, hermétique à toute entrée, et ne permettant aucune sortie.

Comme un piège.

La forêt est comme un piège.

* * *

Voilààà, qu'en avez vous penser ? :) J'espère que j'ai réussi à trouver mon juste milieu entre mystère, et compréhension !

Une petite review pour donner votre avis ? :)


End file.
